The Secret Pet
by CodenameMise
Summary: When Naruko runs away from the village, heartbroken she finds comfort with a Wolf. The wolf's swears to protect her, can he? And what he can talk to her brain? Disclaimer
1. Just a 'normal' day

Chapter 1 ~Just a normal day~

"Why! Why can't I have a pet?" Naruko asked in a high voice to the landlady.

*sight* "I've told you before; there are people living here who is allergic to fur" she said in a mild voice.

"I know, but I'll keep him inside and I can take him in the back so there won't be any fur in the hallway" she stood there complaining again at the landlady.

"I know your love for animals Naruko, I love animals too, but this is a place where you can't have them. If you really want a pet you can get a goldfish. On the other hand you can move to a place where they allow pets" the landlady said not trying to raise her voice.

"I can't afford another place to live they are so expensive, and you know that… I can keep him secret for the other who lives here" she was desperate she didn't want him to live in that cave the rest of his life.

"If that were to happen then I'll have no choice, but to toss you out" her voice was now stricter, but Naruko knew she only did it for the other people who lived there and obeying the rule she made several years ago.

"But…" she tried to protest, but she already knew she had lost. She smiled a half hearted smile to the landlord before she went silent out of Konoha.

'Well I have tried for the I-don't-know-how-many-times' she thought for herself while she walked to the waterfall. There was a cold breeze in the air and her long blond hair was lifted and flew with the wind. Her blue eyes looked around just to check if anyone were around to see her go behind the waterfall. She went in and called "Teme are you here?" A gigantic black wolf came from the shadows with blood red eyes, not liking the pet name he was given already eleven years ago. Naruko is eighteen years old now, but still behaving really childish sometimes and other times really adult. She had become smarter over the years and she easily forgot things. But never ever could she forget the day she met the big wolf, it was the 2nd saddest day of her life and the happiest day of her life.

Naruko hung around the neck of the wolf planting her face in his fur and you could see the overgrown tail wag slightly from side to side. She had adored him since the day they met. She loved the smell of his fur, the careless, lazy attitude, protective and easily annoyed personality. It was just the perfect for her stupid ass brain, jolly, naïve and not to forget reckless attitude.  
Naruko sighted as she let go of the wolf's neck to talk to him;

"I asked the landlord again today if I could have a pet, but… You know how she is, never goes back on her word" Naruko smiled a sad smile while she avoided meeting the red eyes that now slowly turning black. His head closed to Naruko who was looking in the ground. He first poked her shoulder with his nose before giving her a lick on the cheek. Naruko smiled at him and have him a kiss on the nose. "You are the best thing that has happened to me" she said to him meeting his onyx eyes. She then smiled a big grin and the wolf got uncomfortable.

"How about I put you in a kennel? I'll come pick you up every day or you can stay at Kiba's" She said in a provoking voice "his family has many dogs and I think you'd like some company other than mine".

"Grrrr" the big wolf now had red eyes glaring at her. His head lowered and his front legs laying on the ground and him ready to jump on his pray.

"Okay, okay, okay, I was just kidd-" she couldn't continue because the wolf jumped on her and she saw his mouth as he was about to eat her face, but he only got her to the ground careful not to hurt her _much__**.**_He glared at her with red eyes telling her 'no way I'm gonna live with anyone else than you if I'm gonna live somewhere else than here'. Naruko still didn't know why, but for some reason her wolf tended to send her his thoughts like messages to her mind. How it was possible, she had no clue. However, she didn't mind…

"Yeah yeah fine, it's been a while since you last contacted my brain" she said now almost laughing at the reaction the wolf had of that little tease.

'…' he only gave her a glare and went off her.

Naruko got to up from the ground brushing off the dust on her on orange and black clothing. She then went to hug the wolf who was lying on the floor and afterwards she sat down with him, just enjoying the silent.

Naruko tilted her head to the side to get the wolf's attention. The wolf turned his head slowly and stroked his head against Naruko's cheek. Naruko's hand caught the back of the wolf's ears and petted him roughly yet gentle.

As she petted him she said: "Do you remember the day I first met you?"

He licked her neck as a yes.

"If I hadn't met you I'm not sure if I'd even managed to live this long"

'You would have done it great even without me' his mind was almost in heaven as Naruko still petted him and his tail wagged silently.

"Hehe, thanks for the flattering, but no I don't think so, at least I wouldn't be a ninja" she hugged the wolf 'my chakra control sucked' she thought to herself.

Just as he could read her mind he said 'That may be true since you sucked at chakra control'

Naruko was about to pull his ear since she didn't like the insult, but she stopped as he continued.

'You had too much chakra stored inside you and because of that you had a hard time being able to control it, but now you still got a heck lot of chakra… But now you can control it' he snuggled his head on her shoulder and neck.

"Yeah, thanks to you that is" Naruko grew sleepy as she sat there so she ended up curled up in his fur, it was so warm. She could have been living with him as her bed the rest of her life. Soon after, she fell asleep. The big wolf then put his tail over her as a blanket.

That night Naruko dreamt about the day she met her wolf.

::::

Sure I'd like and I will continue this story^^ But I'd like to hear the readers thoughts^^


	2. The meeting

Chapter 2 ~The meeting~

(Written Naruko POV)

"_Yeah - this is the day I'm finally going to pass that stupid test! Believe it!" She had been training for this so long, but she still had problems with the first and easiest jutsu ever: replacement jutsu. She had been so mad at herself for so long she didn't know for how long! She clenched her teeth together and went to the academy. _

_~At the academy~_

"_Next up is Uzumaki Naruko" Iruka said holding a list of names._

_Her heart was beating so fast she couldn't hear the pause between the beats. She stepped forward and made the hand sign and focused her chakra and "POOOF!" a big carpet of smoke filled the room. Naruko felt so exited, she felt that she had made it through this time. As the smoke cleared Naruko felt hope and excitement, but Naruko's hope vanished from her eyes. She stood there looking sorrowful at the failed attempt of herself. Her world now crashed, everything was falling apart. Her classmates laughed so hard some of them fell on the floor and she saw Iruka through her teary eyes trying hard not to laugh. He of all people knew she hated it - and she ran off. Still hearing their laughter in her head and the awful things they said to her during that year at the academy: "You'll be stuck here forever looser!", "Just give up!", "Don't come here thinking you are something!", "Get away from me damn fox!"_

_Her mind was far away, not able to bear what they had said to her.' She had to get away as far and fast as possible'. Not knowing where she had went she suddenly found herself by a big waterfall. She hiked her sobs as she went closer to the flowing wall of water – and against all chances she saw a dark spot behind the waterfall, possibly an entrance to a cave of some sort… After some struggle in her mind, she finally came with the conclusion that she had nowhere else to go now, so she went in behind the waterfall. She sat there curled up to a wall with her knees up to her so she could hide her face in them. As she sat there sobbing she had her head filled with thoughts; 'What if I had a family, could my life be any different?', 'Maybe I just should… No', 'I'm always alone', 'I should just disappear, a way to never come back… Just di-' her thoughts was interrupted by a deep snarl from the other side of the cave.  
She could see white teeth gritting together while the snarl grew on her fear. As she dared lift her head a bit more she crawled as far back into the rock wall as possible. Her heart froze as she saw two red eyes staring at hers giving her a death glare ready to rip out every bone she had in her body. Out of the shadows came a big black wolf and he was closing in on her as a pray. She couldn't move at all even thought she wanted to. Inside of her she screamed to herself 'Move, Move, MOVE he'll eat me! He'll kill me and nobody will ever find me, but I…' Slowly her mind froze too._

_The gigantic wolf stopped only centimeters away from her. Only glaring and snarling as the wolf was slowly opening his mouth a fire caught her and she rose up quickly. The sudden movements made the wolf close his mouth and pull his head back a little. She then held up her right hand to the side and the left up close to her chest. Without knowing what she was doing she yelled at the wolf: "Go ahead and kill me, eat me and send me burning to HELL! I don't care what happens to me anymore, I've always been alone, no one to see me smile or even cry! Nobody gives a shit about me! When I die maybe I'll meet my parents and I can be happy! So don't just stand there and snarl, I'm already dead inside!" all that came from little Naruko's mouth her eyes teary and drops of salty water fell down on her cheeks over her whiskers and fell on the cold cave floor. _

_Inside of Naruko's head:  
She really wanted to be friends with everybody at the academy, but nobody seemed to notice her so she did stupid pranks and everybody laughed at her. Well it was better than not being noticed at all she always said to herself. But deep inside her, she wanted normal friends. Like this pink haired girl named Sakura, she seemed to be a nice person, but she set her up and since then Naruko has thought she was a Bitch! And as the result of that everybody hated Naruko. Not even the hokage paid attention to her, he only gave her the money she needed to survive and pay for the apartment for the month, and that was the life she had. Nobody cared… And so no one would miss her…_

_She stood there silent and saw the wolf glared at her, still the same cold and mercy less eyes as before. _

"_Why don't you just kill me already?!" She yelled to the wolf, sobbing after the words and stopped sobbing as she saw the wolf come closer with and wide open mouth. She could see the sharp teeth and she closed her eyes waiting to be eaten by the beast. _

_As Naruko closed her eyes she could feel the wolf coming closer and closer. She then felt sharp teeth bite down in her shoulder, gently. Not daring to open her eyes in fear of the monster to kill her if he saw she was watching him biting her. The grip of her shoulder slowly eased and then a wet tongue started liking the place the wolf just had bitten. She the dared to open her eyes only to see onyx eyes stare at her before he started licking her cheeks clean for the tears. She then sobbed once more before hugging the wolf and started to cry again, this time not in despair, but relief. _

_She held on thigh to the wolf's neck and that was when she heard it - a calm voice inside her head;_

'You don't have to cry anymore. A girl like you should know that, if it makes you stop crying I'll be here with you'_ the voice sounded of a boy not much older than herself_

_What was that? She swears the wolf didn't move a muscle except the calm breathing. She loosened her grip and stopped crying, only a few sobs here and there. She looked at the wolf in his onyx eyes and asked:_

"_Was…that…you?" she asked a bit hesitant with a wondering face blinking a few times in the progress._

'Yeah, but I don't speak like you do. I speak directly to your brain, don't worry it won't fry you or anything like that it's harmless'_ Naruko could've sworn she could see the wolf enjoy the insecure look on her face. But she decided just to ignore it._

"_Will… will you be my friend?" she could see the wolf looked like a question sign "No just for-" _

'Yeah, I'll be anything you want me to be and I'll protect you like a brother'_ he paused a little seeing a shy smile cross Naruko's face _'I know how it is to be alone and I don't want you to go through the same'

_Naruko couldn't believe what she just had heard. The wolf actually wanted to be her friend and the other things he said flattered her and she felt like blushing. She smiled as his eyes looked at her and she felt a smile growing on her face. But when he said that he also had been alone, she felt sorry for him. She took a step closer to him, her hands reaching for each side of his big face looking in his deep eyes before she kissed his nose and said:_

"_If you promise never to leave me, then I promise to never leave you" she had never been happier and after her words she awaited a reply_

'…I'll never leave you'_ the voice was calmer and his eyes looked softly at Naruko. He then licked her little face from her chin to her forehead. Naruko couldn't help laughing there wasn't a thing in the world which could ruin this day. _

_After a while the night had laid its dark carpet over the sky, and you could see stars from a little hole in the top of the cave just beside the running water. Naruko sat beside the wolf leaning her head onto him. She looked at the stars and the two of them enjoying each other's company. The silent was interrupted in her head;_

'It's late… shouldn't you be on your way home now? It's dangerous during the night, what about the people worrying for you?' _his voice sounded somewhat sad and gentle not to upset her or thinking that he wanted her to leave.  
"I don't feel like going home tonight, and nobody will notice that I'm away ether way… can I just be her for the night? I got to go the academy around lunch-time so you don't have to stick with me all the day" she said in a somewhat sad voice not wanting the wolf to her sad complaints. _

'Sure just stay, I don't mind. But what's wrong with the academy?'_ he turned his head to look at her with curious eyes._

"_Well it's just that I can't do the replacement jutsu and because of that I'll have to be in the academy the rest of my life and never become a shinobi" she damned herself _

'If you want to I'll help you'

"_Really?! I can't wait when do we start? Right now?!" she was so exited she couldn't sit still and she stood up almost jumping in excitement._

'But it has to wait until tomorrow'_ he heard that Naruko going "Awwwww, why not now?", _'you'll need the energy for tomorrow, now sleep'_ half annoyed he sighted as Naruko sat down beside him having her arms crossed and puttering. _

'You'll be cold and catch a cold or even freeze to death if you sit there'

"_Then where shall I sit or lay?" she asked slightly shivering_

'…' _not wanting to answer her stupid question he lifted his upper body and used his right leg to pull Naruko half under him before lying down again, with her placed half under him and between his front legs so she had him as a carpet and pillow, his head lying lazily on the side of her._

"_Good night" she said with a small blush on her face looking at him_

'Night, dobe'_ and he closed his eyes apparently very tired after the day_

"_Shut up, teme" and she knocked her little fist in the side of his head and the only thing she heard was an 'hnn' . She smiled and with a small laugh she hugged his right leg which now was her pillow. Calm breathing was the only thing except from running water in the background which was heard inside the cave and the night was lighted up by stars and small stars falling over the dark blue and purple skies._

::::

Well please kick my lazy ass to make more chapters! I'm doing so much I can't do it all^^' But I know how the story is gonna be I just gotta write it from my summary in my docs on my Word... God why does everybody want a piece of me?

Make me want to write more chapters :D


	3. Morning

Chapter 3 ~ Moring ~

Naruko woke up at the cold cave floor. She rubbed her eyes roughly and yawned as she stretched her arms in the air. She looked around for her furry friend, but he was nowhere in sight. She got to her feet and as she walked closer to the waterfall the sound of falling water became higher. She staggered on her way over to the exit of the cave before she used her left hand to steady herself and the right hand to rub her eyes once more.

She looked down to where the water hit the ground and she could see her wolf drinking calmly from the water about seven meters under her. First she just stood there watching, but soon a small grin in her left cheek appeared. Without thinking, like she normally never does, she ripped off her orange and black sweater and pants, just to leave herself with a pair of black miniboxers and some bandage over her breast - she had never liked bras so she preferred her big C-cups squeezed to small C-cups… she went a bit further into the cave then took a big grin before she ran as fast as she could and jumped out and into the water under her forming like a ball as she shouted "INCOMING!".  
Water splashed everywhere and the wolf found himself soaked by the "incoming ball". He just stood there by the shore looking somewhat mad at Naruko, as she came to his sight out of the water. His fur which normally stood everywhere was now so full of water that it just hang down, something he didn't like, and oh Naruko knew it too well by the look on his face. She gasped for air as she smiled and giggled in the water. She could see that her wolf was somewhat mad and his expression was always so epic when he got wet. She couldn't help herself but to burst into laughter as she came closer to the shore. The water was cold and she got goose bumps all over her body. She took her arms and swam then at the shore only half a meter away from the angry beast. She smiled and relaxed her head on her arms as she moved her legs to make small waves in the water with a smile on her face, snickering.

The wolf got back to his senses and started to shake his body - making sure to hit Naruko with some of the water he shook off. His eyes then lightened up and Naruko could tell the wolf was smirking under the serious stare in his eyes. He came closer, Naruko just laying there half in the water and half on land. Naruko, without any clue, closed her eyes to catch her breath after all the laughing, the wolf now standing beside her, his shade growing over her neck to her back so she wouldn't open her eyes. The next thing that could be heard was a loud "KYAAA".

Naruko was laying there enjoying the sun, she could feel the sun disappear from her back, but she didn't open her eyes before a warm big tongue crossed her back. She opened her eyes and let out a bit too loud "KYAAA" shivering all over. It wasn't a gentle lick, more like a rather rough lick. Naruko got out of the water and as the turned to the wolf she was sure she heard a 'rip'. The weight of her 'melons' felt slowly greater and just before the bandage completely fell off she managed to cover them with her arms.

Naruko just stood there looking at the wolf in surprise. Completely dripping wet in only the miniboxer. Her sun kissed skin with not a single trace of tanning soon became rose red in her face as the embarrassment caught her slowly.

"You… you did this on purpose, didn't you?!" Naruko said angry, pointing at the wolf as she now covered herself with only one arm.

The wolf just licked around his mouth and Naruko grew pissed. She turned on the heel and rushed to her clothing. She wasn't sad or anything just somewhat upset of what the wolf just had done. She first took her pants on then she pulled her sweater on. She could tell by the 'click-clack' noises that her 'Teme' was just behind her.

The wolf only got to see the back of Naruko as she got dressed, much to his dismay. He blocked the exit so she wouldn't be able to get out before he was forgiven. Naruko slowly turned looking straight into the black eyes. He had big black puppy like eyes, wanting to be forgiven, but she didn't change her mind. She was standing there pouting. The wolf then sighted and started again with the puppy eye look, only this time to whimper rather quietly, but loud enough to reach her ears.

Naruko's gaze softened. She walked closer to the wolf and she petted his head as she looked him in the puppy eyes. "You know I can't be mad at you... You don't have to make it any clearer" the wolf slightly wagged his tail and licked her face gently, and she smiled in a few seconds before she looked at the ground.

The wolf then sat down and he looked at her curiously, wanting her to tell him what seemed to be on her mind. She looked at him with somewhat sad eyes before she opened her mouth.

"I'm going to train under Jiraya for a couple of months. He is going to train me and teach me some of my parents' jutsus; he knew them while they lived so he, if anyone, can teach me. He is the hokage's husband so it won't be any problem; it's just that I'll be away for quite a great time. I'm leaving today, and I'll miss you." She had tears in her eyes as the words came out. She couldn't express or tell why she was so sad; the only thing she knew was that she would miss the bastard creature in front of her.

'I'm going to miss you too… You better be safe and come back or else I won't forgive you' Naruko laughed and hugged him.

"I wish I could take you there with me, but Jiraya had bad times with dogs and wolfs... so Tsunade didn't recommend me taking you with me, and if I'm to die - it's pretty encouraging knowing you won't forgive me" she laughed and replaced the petting with a hug; somewhat as an excuse to hide the tears that were now falling down her whiskers.

'Just remember one thing' he "said" calmly.

"Not to be a crybaby?" A small laugh escaped her lips as she released her grip of him, therefore releasing their hug.

'No you idiot. If anything happens I'll be here and don't ever hesitate to come here. You're fast so you can come back here during a day or so... no matter how far away you are.'  
he could see Naruko smile and hug him once more before she waved him a half hearted good-bye and left.

"I know I can always count on you~" she whispered as she went back to the village, quickly wiping away the tears and all evidence which could proof that she had been crying.  
She had been packing the day before so she had everything she needed in a backpack. She paid a brief look at the clock before her eyes gazed around in her apartment to check if everything was ok before she locked the door and went to the Hokage's office.

::::::::::::

ehh... Sorry for the wait for such a short chapter, But the next one is soon done ^^ I love it when you kick me for being slow and asks me for the next one XD Because I'm really lazy sometimes and when I have time to write I do something else... Well anyway in the next chapter, first of all it's gonna be longer and somethings gonna happen! During her training... What can it be?! she faints and who is the dark shadow over her reaching down to her?

Hope I get it out in I dunno next Friday or something XD

BTW I love my beta! I luv U Domi~ Klem fra Mise 3


	4. On her way

Chapter 4 ~On her way~

Naruko stood before the hokage's desk waiting for her trainer. He was… late. 'Why was every trainer or teacher she had always - and I mean always - late?' She could clearly see how angry Tsunade was just by looking, judging by how she clenched her hands in fists and closed her eyes just so she wouldn't let go of her fury right there and then. She sighed and gave Naruko a look telling that she could sit down.

She hadn't longed for going on a training trip with the hokage's husband, but in the same time she also looked forward to become stronger!

Just in the moment when Naruko was supposed to sit the door swung open and a morning -groggy Jiraiya set his foot inside and almost ran into the desk and was already begging for forgiveness because he was so slow. Tsunade hit him in the head and the desk broke in two. Meanwhile Jiraiya made something like an acrobatic performance and as a final landed on the floor like dead meat… Naruko giggled a bit before letting her face show some empathy before a straight face and she went to stand beside the now awakening Jiraiya at the floor. She nodded to Tsunade and helped him up on his feet. He brushed away the dust murmuring some swears under his breath before he started to talk

"Well I see that little Miss Noisy is ready to go so~ We won't be here any longer holding you away from your job, Milady" he said a bowed before her, and Naruko was sure she saw him grin.

"Sure - go now before I change my mind leaving her to be trained in your care." she said in a somewhat dark voice, and waving a hand while sighing so they got the hint and made their way out of the village.

::::

Naruko held her hand behind her head and leaned backwards as she went, they had been walking for some days now and she had asked a-heck-lot-of-times when he was going to train her. And he always said "everything has it's time". But now she was sick of it, she sat down on the path right there and crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Jiraiya raised an eye-brow at her and asked

"What the hell are you doing?" looking at her with a weird look on his face.

"I don't want to go any further without you teaching me some kind of super-awesome jutsu!" she said with her eyes closed making a face not wanting to look at him.

"You really are a pain in the ass, do you know that?"

"Sure, I'm like that to everyone, just a pain in the ass…" the look on her face saddened and she opened her sky blue eyes a bit.

"…"Jiraya eyes softened, and so he sat down beside her, poking her cheek so she would turn and look at him. She did.

Her eyes full of confusion; he had just insulted her, now he looked at her with comfort. Not wanting to give her any other shitty comments, but sure it was too good to be true… Just as fast as he had turned into some kind of comfort he started;

"Little brat…" even though she was used to crap, this wasn't like the crap she normally got. This was like when granny-Tsunade was calling her brat, it was soothing in a way.

"What..?" Naruko asked looking him in the eyes

"Look here" he put his hand out and rotation blue chakra was forming into a ball in the palm of his hand "This is the jutsu I'm going to teach you"

"Looks like a blue hairball of chakra, I'm sure it's a suckish jutsu" she said not completely convinced.

He frowned and looked a bit pissed as he stood up with the blue ball of chakra. He walked off the main road and stood by a tree, he waved his hand for Naruko to come closer. She got up and walked over to Jiraiya - whom was now grinning - and then he pushed the ball into the tree.

Naruko gasped when she saw the result.

There was a huge hole in it from the front side, and the tree trunk was enormous. Jiraiya smiled a big grin shaking his head to his side for her to see the back of the tree.

There was an even bigger hole on the back of it and then he started to explain how it worked. Naruko, as the less sharp knife in village she managed to get to the conclusion:

- Three steps:

First;

She had got to manage to burst a water balloon in her hand.

Second;

She has to do the same with a rubber ball, even harder.

And last make it real! Which then is about controlling the power…

(As I said not the sharpest) she first got a water balloon, many water balloons. And that was the first step to manage it; she had to burst it with her control of the water. She made it spin and the balloon was almost flat, but it didn't burst… She used three days; three fucking long days to figure that she couldn't burst it with only a one-sided rotation. She came up with the idea after watching a cat play with her water balloons turning it from side to side until it popped. That's when she figured that she'd use one hand to steady the water balloon and the other to make the water rotate different ways.

She held the water balloon in her hand, clenched her eyes together and gritted her teeth together as the water balloon exploded in her hands and she fell on her butt. She looked confusing just spacing completely out before her eyes withed and a smile grew big on her face before she jumped, fist in the air and she jumped happily before she felt something heavy come in her mind and first her eye sight went black, then her hearing... and a sharp sound was the only thing she heard and then she felt that she fell. The pain of exhausting her chakra was away and she drifted off before she hit the ground in a loud "THUD". The toll of her keirakukei(1) had started to show.

What she didn't know was that all the time she had been training there had been someone watching her all the time. In the shadows behind a little cliff at the beginning of the forest, the shadow's eyes looked happily at Naruko. The shadow smiled and took a step from the cliff. It stopped and talked to itself, some of a red cape was shown and it looked like dark spiky hair.

"It's still too early, my chance will come later" and a grin appeared on its face showing white teeth.

The shadow went back behind the cliff again any didn't come back, yet.

::::

Naruko woke up by something cold dripping on her face. She opened her eyes slowly and focused to see Jiraya holding a blue ice-cream over her face. She smiled and grabbed the ice.

"It is legal to say a polite 'thank you', you know?" Jiraiya said as he took a bite of a blue ice cream too, the two ices had been one at some point.

"m-ank- yu" Naruko said with the ice in her mouth.

Jiraiya sighed and stood up as he finished his ice. "I guess you are done with the water balloon and this was a little congrats' fir finishing the first step." he said in a happy tone "So I brought you the next! Here~" and he pointed at a bag full of rubber balls.

He took one of them up and the sides of the rubber ball started to shake right before it burst into many pieces just like the water balloon.

Naruko watched with exited eyes and she took one of them, stopping as Jiraya walked away.

"Aren't you gonna help me train? Comon' help me some" she begged making a puppy face.

Without even turning around, he said;

"No way, you're so slow and this is something you gotta do on your own. And by the way - the rubber ball is a hundred times more solid than the water balloon so this is gonna test you power to the maximum while the other was about rotation. Good luck!" He walked as he waved one of his hands over his shoulder.

"Well thanks for nothing, BAA-KAA!(2)" she ate the last of her ice cream while she looked at the rubber ball she held in her left hand. Sighing she stood up with the ice cream stick in her mouth the held the rubber ball with both hand and focused. She thought of what the wolf had learned her, and now she was pretty confident with placing her chakra and not to forget forcing it. She took a deep breath and she growled as she forced her chakra inside the rubber ball to spin. The ball only made a little movement and Naruko fell and landed on her butt.

'DAMN, this is going to be a lot harder than I thought…' she gritted her teeth, and tried again.

::::

It had been days since Jiraya gave her the rubber ball to train. She sometimes managed to make a hole in it, but it was not even near of bursting. They had been walking to another town. Jiraya had taken Naruko's money, and he used it all on and in whorehouses! And since he was staying there, she had to stay there too in the nights...

At night when she got back to the whorehouse, she could feel from time to time just the walk up the stair that someone grabbed her ass. She never turned back, just walking steadily to the room, exhausted… as always she fell into the bed. She looked at her hands; they were shaking. And she sighed and slept until the morning. Just like always. As fast as the sun was up she got out of the bed and went out of the city. Everything was so quiet. Nobody was up except of her on the dusty streets and only a small breeze caught her hair and she smiled. She had a good feeling for today. The problem was the small fact that her 6th sense was as bad as a dog can see color.

She went to the forest just beside this village and started her training. It had been tree weeks since she went off on this journey with Jiraya. Last night when Jiraya came back, in his boxers, he said that she should store the chakra up, a lot, before she wanted to burst it. So now she only had to try this out. She focused and stored up a heck-lot-of chakra, she stood there focusing for hours' damn-it. She could feel the power and she put her other hand on top of the rubber ball and she let the power out. "BOOOOM" and the rubber ball exploded! Naruko screamed and was pushed back by the force she let out. She was slammed into a tree and her eyes went shut, a little trail of blood from her head and as she was lying before the tree. She opened her eyes a bit, chuckling a bit. "I guess I overdid it, again…" she said as her eyes closed with a small smile forming on her lips. She now knew she had managed it, it's just that she went on with a bit too much power. 'Next time' she thought to herself 'Next time I'll definitely show Jiraiya that I made it so I get on '.

Behind a tree there was once again a shadow. This time the grin was pure evil. The eyes were black, filled with lust and greed. Naruko was lying unconscious by the tree, not knowing of the danger approaching her slowly. The shadow walked slowly toward where she was lying. He stopped right before her, and now licking his lips as he bent down before her.

"I guess I want take my reward now that I actually can" he turned his head to both sides as his spiky hair stood up "Nobody is around to stop me neither. What luck!" He slowly reached his hand down to her face stroking her cheek. She was unmoving and the black eyes shadow got his other hand to the zip of her sweater and started to drag it slowly down.

* * *

DUN-DUN-DUN

Who is this?! and what the hell do this man want with Naruko?!

Sorry for the little delay but I hope you forgive me for than, and to make the little cliff hanger some better I can publish the next ch on Friday if you want, BUT ONLY if you review and tell me^^

Love ya all, Domi you're amazing^^


	5. A good teacher

Chapter 5 "A good teacher"

"_I guess I want take my reward now when I actually can" he turned his head to both sides as his spiky hair stood up "Nobody is around to stop me neither. What luck?!" He slowly reached his hand down to her face stroking her cheek. She was unmoving and the black eyes shadow got his other hand to the zip of her sweater and started to drag it slowly down._

When the zipper was all the way down he grabbed Naruko by her shoulders and sat her up against the tree. His hand over her shoulders started dragging the sweater down her arms. He looked at her, not even the slightest trace of hesitation. He roamed his dark eyes over her; she still had a black t-shirt on with an orange spiral on the right shoulder. As his hands went lower and reached for her pants he stopped, not that he admitted to himself that this was the wrong thing to do, but he could feel the presence of another person.

He looked around but there was no one there. The feeling disappeared and he took his hands back to her pants.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" he suddenly heard from above.

A young man sat in the tree hovering over them. The man looked up at the other man in the tree and narrowed his eyes at the dark unknown male.

"Oh, so a little boy came here to tell me what to do...Well screw you. Just run home lad, nothing for you to do here." The elder of the two said in a husky voice. He lowered his head to Naruko and licked her on the cheek. Nothing and none was going to stop him from this; he had trained the damn woman in front of him.

He could feel the furious glare behind him. Before the man was able to continue, a kunai was at his throat and he was led slightly back for it not to push into his skin or worse; kill him by slicing his throat off.

"...Okay, okay I get it. I'll let her be. I'll just back off and pretend this never happened." He was lying. But he was in a far too critical moment to mention that. He felt a trail of cold sweat run down his neck. He held his hands up and raised himself slowly. He hadn't gotten a good look at the other, but he could feel the anger ooze from him.

"If you ever lay a hand on her again…" he waited a bit before continuing "I will not forgive you, and I will personally tear every limb of you away and feed small parts of you to dogs while you watch them eat those parts of you" he said in an emotionless voice. He lowered his kunai and went slowly past him, never turning for the older man to see his face. He crouched down beside Naruko and zipped up her sweater before held her face with one hand and he said "… you big, big idiot." . With that he left.

Jiraiya was left speechless as the younger man left. He saw his dark black hair standing right up on the back of his head while he had bangs of hair on each side of his face, he never got a good look at the other man's face, but he knew he was strong. He knew he wasn't the best chakra senser, but to be able to do that… no he wouldn't believe that he was stronger, he had only caught him off guard. Yes... that was the closest he came to a conclusion. He looked at Naruko one more time before remembering the threat the younger man had said to him. He felt cold shivers run down his spine. He turned around and rubbed his face right under his eye where he had red lines running down. A smile formed on his lips.

"I will get my price and that time nobody will be able to stop me" with that he walked away leaving Naruko by herself. What he didn't know was the simple fact that the other man was right there, behind the tree Naruko laid in front of, and heard every word he said…

When the white haired man had left completely, the young man came out of his hiding place and sat down beside Naruko and leant his back to the tree. He moved Naruko gently so she lay with her head resting on his lap with her face upwards. He looked down at her, his eyes filled with sorrow and anger. He was mad at the other man for trying to do something like this to her, she hadn't done anything wrong. And he was sad because, well if he had been any slower or not watched her today… well she would have been… raped. He licked his thumb and removed the blood from her face, she looked exhausted. Some bags under her eyes and her hair a bit messy. He sighed. Unsure of what to do he just looked at her. Her face turned more relaxed and she breathed slowly. Then after a little while her relaxed face formed a smile and the other man couldn't help himself - he had to smile too, she looked so peaceful. As he sat there he fell asleep and the both of them had each a small smile on their lips.

::::

Naruko woke up with a groan; she held her hands on her head and rubbed it. The sun was setting in the horizon and she had been lying on the ground all the time, she thought. She looked around but there was no one there. She grinned as she thought over the fact that she had managed to burst the rubber ball. She took one of the other rubber balls and went back to the "house" or "hotel".

As she went into the room she could see Jiraiya sitting in a chair, sleeping. She smiled and went closer to him. She held the rubber ball before him and it took her about 10 seconds before she burst it with a "PANG" and Jiraiya fell of the chair and Naruko laughed so hard she fell on the floor as well, as she held her stomach and some tears showed in her eyes. Jiraiya rubbed his hand over the back of his head.

Naruko held back her laugh and managed to day "Now you can tell me the next step, believe it!" and then she laughed a bit more before Jiraiya stood up brushing off some dust.

"I'll show you tomorrow, now get some sleep. I know I want to sleep for a looong time tomorrow." Then he went to his room and shut the door.

"Whatever pervy-sage" Naruko said and grabbed some instant ramen and sat down on the couch eating. After that she got ready for bed and she looked herself in the mirror. She was sure she saw someone in the mirror, but she dismissed the thought. She then went to bed.

She had been sleeping or been unconscious for a whole day, but she was still sleepy and fell asleep almost right away. She smiled and knew that tomorrow she was one step closer to completing this A-rank jutsu.

::::

In the morning, Naruko woke up to a bucket of water splashed in her face. She coughed loudly before she snapped:

"What the hell was that for?!" she said angry, looking up at the Ero-senin who was smiling

"Good morning to you too" she smiled "Today is the last day I'm going to teach you anything about this jutsu so you better be ready and pay attention!" his voice was a bit more serious than Naruko ever had heard before so she looked at him for two seconds in question before she understood what he mean and she replied with a nod and "Un!"

After breakfast they went back to the training ground and Naruko looked as excited as ever. It looked like she could jump to the moon and back with one jump. Seriously her energy was a never-ending –story, except the fact that the movie suck big time and somehow ended.

"Alright, are you ready?" he looked at her not too surprised by her behavior.

"You bet I am! I'll finish this by the day" she looked with sparkling self-confident eyes.

*sigh*"Okay, here we go…

- The first step was about rotation, the second about power. Now you got to combine these two together while you hold your power inside a spear of chakra. Watch here;"  
He held his palm as Naruko could see it and then chakra started to flow around in a small circle in the middle of his hand and it grew as more chakra came and it formed into a spear in to size of the rubber ball Naruko had been training with.

"If you can't hold the form of the Rasengan it will fade like this" and the spear and chakra faded away into the air. "Now you can enjoy this and I'll give you one year on making it - I used years mastering it, you do it in such a short time it makes me feel bad... But that's because I'm an awesome trainer!" he then laughed hard

"The fourth hokage used three years developing the jutsu and yet it's not perfected, maybe you can do it..."he then walked away leaving Naruko by herself.

The days went by like a blink of an eye. Soon it had been a week and a half and Naruko felt she hadn't come any further.

She looked around, she had a bad feeling. The last two day it had felt like there was somebody watching her as she trained. She got shivers down her spine every now and then and she would look over to the forest, but saw no one. The feeling never disappeared, thought. She had her guard up almost every second.

This day was no exception - she was training when suddenly she heard the trees rustle a bit uneasy above her. She looked in the direction of the noise, to see a ninja with dark eyes watching her. She wasn't sure why but she couldn't stop looking at the fearless eyes watch her. And his silver spiked hair tied back.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?!" Naruko yelled at him  
The reply was an evil chuckle and he adjusted something in his face resulting in his eyes being covered by a flash of light for a second, 'glasses' Naruko thought. And the man jumped down from the tree and stood there watching Naruko.

"Well my master has interest in you. You should be pleased - he is one of the three legendary sanins and the most cunning one" he chuckled and charged at Naruko. She was alone and no one would hear her out here - and the white haired man knew it, too well.

* * *

**So here is the next one^^ Hope you like it and well sorry for the next cliffy... Sorry and only to make it _better_ I guess it's gonna be a half long time until next ch... But if you kick my ass with Reviews I can assure you I'll do it much faster! :)**

**Hope you like it and tell me who the persons are if you think you know ^^ Until next time~**


	6. A great day

Sorry for the long wait... I'm truly sorry but here you have the next one 3

"A great day"

_She looked around, she had a bad feeling. The last two days it had felt like there was somebody watching her as she trained. She got shivers down her spine every now and then and she would look over to the forest, but saw no one. The feeling never disappeared, thought. She had her guard up almost every second._

_This day was no exception - she was training when suddenly she heard the trees rustle a bit uneasy above her. She looked in the direction of the noise, to see a ninja with dark eyes watching her. She wasn't sure why but she couldn't stop looking at the fearless eyes watch her. And his silver spiked hair tied back._

_"Who the hell are you and what do you want?!" Naruko yelled at him.  
The reply was an evil chuckle and he adjusted something in his face resulting in his eyes being covered by a flash of light for a second, 'glasses' Naruko thought. And the man jumped down from the tree and stood there watching Naruko._

_"Well my master has interest in you. You should be pleased - he is one of the three legendary sanins and the most cunning one" he chuckled and charged at Naruko. She was alone and no one would hear her out here - and the white haired man knew it, too well._

The white haired man with glasses came up behind her the very next second and hit her hard and she stared falling towards the ground. The man smiled lightly to himself. And just as Naruko was about to hit the ground there was a "POOOF". White smoke came from where she was supposed to have landed. The man's eyes narrowed and he started looking around, _she couldn't be far away._

Naruko stood 50 meters away right in front of the man. She looked wary at him and made her well known hand signs. Another _POOOF _and another shadow clone stood beside her. Both of them crossed their arms over the chest.

"What do you want with me? I don't know you so the very least you could do is give me your name." She had very determined eyes and then she got into pose and the chakra started to glow in her palm. If she didn't get the right answer from the man she's going cook him alive.

"I'm Kabuto and I know a lot about you Naruko. You are the jinjuriki of the nine-tailed beast. The strongest among the nine of them and my master… you could say that he has his plans~" the last words was hummed and he could see the eyes of both Naruko's widened. And in the next second Naruko was charging forwards with a rasengan in her hand. She aimed for Kabuto and he knew but he knew what to do.

Kabuto dodged the arm aiming for his chest and he knocked her once again into the ground. The rasengan expanded as the cause of lack in making it and the failed attempt to concentrate while making it.

There was a lot of dust swirling around in the air. Kabuto was caught in the little explosion and for the luck of Naruko she had made her shadow clone run and not herself. Kabuto had hurt his arm. And Naruko narrowed her eyes once again. She was tired of this. She was mad. She was sick of this! Her pupils turned to slits and the color of her iris turned into a shade of crimson. She then charged right into him and gave him a hard punch right into his stomach.

Kabuto flew back and landed crudely on the hard ground. He stood up with one hand clutching his stomach. One of the lenses to his glasses was broken and there was a huge crack in it. In the next second Naruko held her rasengan firmly in her palm as she dug it into Kabuto. She was strong and the power felt amazing. She felt unbeatable and Kabuto fell back several meters and landed with yet another heavy "BANG". He managed to get on his knees before he drew out a smoke bomb and tossed it to the ground and a thick smokescreen surrounded him.

When the smoke cleared Kabuto was gone. Naruko felt so happy. She had mastered a new jutsu _and_ she just got rid of yet another threat for her wellbeing! She felt tired, as a matter of fact after sleeping almost all day she was exhausted. So she figured she's just head back to the "hotel" and get some rest before returning to the trip she was on with her "pervy-sage-teacher" if he even was worth the name of that. She stumbled lazily back and her head was filled with many, many thoughts and she had this weird feeling of a dream when she was unconscious under the tree.

The dream was of a person with long spiky hair and another man with spikes at the back of his head and she felt something really familiar with him. And she felt that he touched her; just stroked her hair before returning to the woods. The other man only was there before returning only a shadow of nothing to be concerned about. 'Yeah, she always thinks the opposite of what she should, stupid Naruko'.

At the "hotel" Naruko just slipped through the door and lifted her head to see if the pervy man was home, but nobody was there. She sighted and locked the door behind her and fell into her bed. She felt completely worn out. She wanted nothing more than just to sleep to relax and enjoy the victory of today. Then she fell asleep loudly as the door creaked open and a sage was back. He went to the fridge and got himself some snacks before he as well found the bed and fell to sleep, but his sleep was much lighter than the one Naruko possessed.

Light reached the eyes of Naruko. The sound of bird chippering thought the window was loud and calming. She felt small ticklish sensations under her feet and around her arms. She opened her eyes slowly and greeted the day with a little smile and a mind still happy from her own victory from the day before. 'This day is gonna be perfect' She thought to herself. She laid there and enjoyed the feelings she had. She could now soon go back to the village and back to her wolf. She wanted nothing more than to see and be back with him. She missed him, the smell, the warmth and the good feelings he gave her when the stupid compliments came to her mind. He was a teme, but he was _her_ teme.

She tried to turn a bit away from the sun but there was something stopping her from getting into the right position. She tugged her hands to her but they stayed up over her head. 'No' she thought. 'This can't be true… no'. Her hand was tied to something on the wall she hadn't paid attention to before. She tried the same with her legs and she managed to pull them somewhat to herself, but not any more than half the way the wanted to move. She opened her eyes widely and wanted to scream. Why did this always happen to her?!

She pulled the roped and she could feel her wrists and ankles get bruised, but she didn't care, she was freaking out. She wanted to go back to the village and stay there, stay there for the rest of her life, nothing more than that. She closed her eyes trying to cool herself to some point, but the cool faded as she heard a door creak open and Jiraiya was standing in the opening.

"Jiraiya, please help me. Somebody has tied me up and I wanna go home right now! Please untie me… I wanna go home, I've mastered the jutsu so I just wanna go… before these guys come back and I've had enough stalkers here now that want something from me" she said and her eyes was calming as she saw Jiraiya.

"Now now, I'll help you out of this little one" and he went to her. He slid over her and reached his hands to her wrists. But instead of taking the rope and set her free he slid his fingers over and down her arms to her elbows and then up to her cheek. Naruko felt her body stiffen and her eyes got wide in horror. This was not happening!

"I've been a good teacher and now I'll take my price. I will get my reward and I hope it was worth waiting for." He said with a smirk on his face and he started moving his fingers again, this time downwards. Between her breasts, and following the right line over her belly and stopped at her t-shirt.

"No, stop this you can get anything and I'm sure granny will reward you greatly, more than I can! So stop this, I wanna go home and back to the normal. I can't go back to normal if you do this to me…. So please stop this and untie me… please" her eyes were blurry of tears and her voice was cracking. 'This could not be happening'

As if he read her mind he said "Oh, indeed this can happen and I don't want any other reward at the moment so I'll do with you and I'm sure you'll enjoy this as much as I will… Or not as much as I'm gonna since it's me. Hahaha, I'm a good teacher and I'll show you just some more things before I'm done with this trip of yours" he said and with that he lent over her face and kissed her roughly. She closed her mouth with all the power she had and clenched her fist and eyes. She started to kick with her legs but in vain. This was a sage for god's sake.

He got a grip of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She now only had her bandage, pants and her boxers left. This was going over her head. 'LOL'. He slid his arms down her tummy and to her pants sliding them off. Now she was panicking. She started to flail making it harder for him to do anything to her and it seemed to work, for two seconds. She felt a hand slide over her again this time trying to remove her bandage. How could a man of his caliber do something like this? This was so wrong in so many ways.

"Be a good girl and just shut up, it's easier that way." He said most commandingly.

"No, you just get the fuck of and leave me alone! Nothing more nothing less! Just get the fuck away!" Naruko got some courage back to her senses and the same tired and exhausted she came back. She continued to trash around and her legs got free.

Just as she had made some accomplishment Jiraiya proved her wrong. He sat himself on her stomach and she felt the air go out of her lungs. He got a firm grip of the bandage around her and slowly took it away as Naruko tried to get away. And the look on Jiraiya's face was not making her any calmer. He got this sick smile of his and if gave her a sick feeling. He was pleased with her body and that something right now she wouldn't have.

Since struggling didn't work she found the second best: "HEEEELP, HEEELP ME! HEL-" Shouting, but it didn't last long before she had a hand over her mouth. "MMPTHH MMM!" nobody would hear her like this. She had to do something. Something and that quick. Before this got more out of hands than the situation already was.

_Hehe... I've started on the next chapter before you shoot me! I hope it soon will be out ~ Look forward to it ^^ I believe it'll be the last one if not the second last on _

_Have a great day, big hugs from Mise 3_


End file.
